The Morning After
by ChiChi7
Summary: Darius (A wolfen) and ChiChi (A neko-jin) wake up after a night of passion.


The Morning After  
Codi Brown  
Rated: PG13  
  
(If you read my up coming story you will understand everything.)  
  
Gently he awoke as the sun the sun slowly arose to meet his icy blue eyes. As the memory of the events of the night before came rushing back into his head he smiled. Knowing that he was the first to touch such a beautiful creature except for one vile soul who took from her what cannot be replaced, without her bodily consent. Our dear Darius does not know the name of such a wicked soul but the sent of this person still lingers on her subtle form. Thinking of which.... he looked over to the sleeping form whose back was to him. The soft light from the new morning sun shown creepingly on her delicate features as she lay sleeping quietly, breathing softly. Unbeknownst to our young sleeping Neko-Jin she was being praised and caressed by the wandering eyes of the wolfen behind her. The only movements made by the small creature were the movements of her chest as she took soft, slow, deep breaths, and the sporadic movements of her tail across the soft white cotton covers. Slowly he lifted his hand to her smooth, shining, and silk like hair and began stroking the long soft tresses. She stirred, only briefly from his soft touch. Rolling over so her head was on his chest and her left arms was sprawled out over it and her right arm was curled up in front of her. He smiled and put his arm around her waist and hugged her close. He then took one finger and tilted her head up so he could see the face of the woman in his arms. Now he could feel the waves of he soft breath on her muzzle. His smiled softened and he kissed her on the tip of her nose thus awakening the sleeping beauty.  
  
"Good morning." He whispered down to her.  
  
"Heyo gozaimasu." She said sleepily.  
  
"Huh?" He looked puzzled.  
  
"Oh sorry." She smiled, "I mean good morning."  
  
He just chuckled and kissed on the lips softly, she kissed back as to be expected and then just to be cute she licked him on the side of his muzzle. Afterward she just lay there in his arms smiling up at him and he lay there with a bewildered look upon his furry face. This look soon turned to one of happiness as he licked he back, on the nose. He sat up with her in his arms meaning that she sat up as well. He turned around so that her back was against his chest he began to kiss her furry neck as well as suckle on it. She moaned out slightly and then bit her lip to quiet her pleasurable sounds.  
  
Darius' P.O.V  
  
Her soft whimpers of pleasure are music to my ears. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.  
  
Darius smiled to himself then softly nipped at the skin between her neck and shoulder. ChiChi gasped in surprise at this action. After he stopped his torture she began to think about her old life on Neko-Sei and then the one person she wanted to think about least popped into her head... Talu. The man that had raped her. She froze at the memory. Darius noticed. "ChiChi... what's wrong? ...Kitten?" He asked. She ignored his questions and slipped out of the soft warm bed with one of the long white sheets wrapped around her slender yet muscular form into the cool still air of the shadowed room. Walking across the plush carpet, she picked up her underwear that had been carelessly through onto the floor the previous night. Walking to the bathroom whose walls were blood red. Shutting the door and sliding down the wall behind it into a sitting position Darius could her sobs from the bed. He got up from the bed and went to his dresser, pulled out some dark blue boxer-briefs and then went to the bathroom door and tried to coax her out of the tiled room.  
  
"ChiChi... are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
"Go away." She sobbed.  
  
ChiChi had forgotten to lock the bathroom door. Darius opened it and shut the door behind him. He saw ChiChi sitting against the wall behind the door with her arms on her knees and her head on her arms.  
  
"Kitten what's wrong?" He asked putting his left arms around her shoulder and his right hand on her right shoulder. He then hugged her head to his chest as she cried.  
  
"I can't tell you now." She said through her sobs as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Later On  
  
After ChiChi had calmed down Darius got ready for work and ChiChi got dress and Darius took her to breakfast at a place similar to Denny's. He walked her back to her room in the governor's palace. Before he left to work they kissed each other softly and parted ways, he said he would she her later as he walked off down the hallway and she into the room that she, her demon runner and her octopus like robot Dendrite occupied.  
  
The End 


End file.
